That Side Of The Rainbow
by Once Upon A Star Trek
Summary: Short little SQ fic. Henry has a talk with his mother and ends up learning vital information for his newest operation: Operation Matchmaker!


_A short little romance piece. It's actually my very first real SwanQueen fic, my fingers just felt like writing it. If you want more, just say the word. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mom, can we talk?" 17 year old Henry was nervously wringing his hands as he walked down the stairs and approached his mother who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Sure, what's the matter?", Regina answered casually and put the book away. "I… uhm I… I'm in love." Regina's mouth formed into a huge grin. "That's wonderful, Henry. Wanna tell me, who is the lucky one?" Now was the time, Henry had been trying to bring up the courage for this for a while. "That's what this is about. It's Hänsel. Mom, I'm gay."

"Okay. I'm happy for you two." The boy just stared at his mother dumbfounded. "Okay? You just say okay? You're okay with this?", he stammered. "Sure, why shouldn't I be? Love is love, Henry. And you are who you are." The former queen wrapped her arms around her little boy. Sure, he was a teenager, soon to be adult, but he would always be her little boy who she would move mountains for. "Everything alright Henry? You look a little shocked." "I'm fine, mom. I'm just… surprised. I didn't expect this to go that well. I thought…" "That I wouldn't accept you the way you are? Oh Henry, I would never tell you to change or hide yourself. I'm your mom and I love you no matter what." Regina went to hug her son, who by now was a little taller than her. When he had slung his arms around her, she whispered in his ear: "And besides, wouldn't it be hypocritical for me of all people to tell you you can't be gay?"

Henry needed a few moments to process that last sentence. "Wait. Are you saying you're…" "Bisexual." The boy was baffled. "Wow. You never said anything." "Well, no one has ever asked. I see no point in hiding who I am. But I don't exactly roam around town and proclaim my sexuality."

"But how did that go? With being queen of an enchanted land and all that?", the boy asked, to which Regina sighed. "You're lucky to have grown up here in this land. Well, the Enchanted Forest has always been very behind. Not being hetero was a terrible sin back there. It was one of the worst crimes one could commit, guaranteeing you a spot in the worst part of hell. Many were too afraid to come out and lived their lives closeted and in denial of who they were. And those who were brave enough to be themselves and were caught were deported to correction camps. One of the few good things I did during my reign was free all of them." "I didn't know it was that bad", Henry admitted. "I knew the Enchanted Forest was pretty homophobic, but I didn't know it went that far. Hänsel's dad is one of those people who'd be pretty happy to have one of those camps here. Isn't it ironic that both his kids are gay?" Regina mentally took note to have a serious talk with that man. A few years ago, that talk would have included a ripped out heart.

"But joke's on him, we worked out a way to fool him. Officially, I'm going out with Gretel and her girlfriend is together with Hänsel. He's fine with that whenever we come over. As long as we don't sleep in the same rooms, so I crash with Hänsel and Gretel with Grace." That had Regina chuckle. Her son had always been such a smart kid. Must be Milah's genes, she figured, she couldn't imagine such wit coming from Neal or the Charming gene pool. "Sneaky kid. Just know, that you can invite your boyfriend over anytime. No need to pretend with me. Just no funny business while I'm present, okay?", she winked at him. "Oh and you can extend that to Gretel and Grace. My door is always open for you four." "Thank you mom. I love you, you're the best! Okay, one of the two best." He kissed her cheek enthusiastically.

"I'm so happy to have you as my mom. I can't imagine your mother being all supportive and stuff." Regina smiled. Her son so mature. He was definitely growing up way too fast. "It wasn't easy. My mother has always put me under a lot of pressure. To marry an influential man, to act like a lady, she ingrained into my head that loving girls was a monstrous crime. I never dared to come out to her, instead I hid it from everyone, wondering what's wrong with me. But at some point, I realized: I am the Evil Queen. I'm going to hell, no matter who I love. Might as well live life as myself."

The two had by now made themselves comfortable with two mugs of cocoa. "So, since we're all open now. Do you have a preference?", Henry asked. He had just discovered this aspect of his mother's identity and was curious. "Women. I've never been hurt on that side of the rainbow." A shiver ran down Regina's spine just at the thought of King Leopold. What a monster he had been. Out of all the murders she had committed, this one she would never regret. "I just haven't been very lucky with women. Pretty much everyone I fall for is totally straight. You see, my mother dragged me to lots of courts to get some noble or prince to fall for me. I was mostly crushing on the women in attendance, but since they were all there for whatever man, why even bother? My gaydar has always been very off. The woman I've been in love with for years, she wouldn't even know, she was always busy with guys, she once even had two pining for her at the same time." She sighed. "There's no way she'd be interested in me. And I would never tell her because I don't want to ruin our friendship." Somehow, the teenager had a feeling who this was about. But he wouldn't tell. However, he knew just what he had to do. A little nudge here, a little hint there… Of course, he had eyes. He had noticed his biological mother staring at his mom whenever she thought no one would see. He knew she was totally in love with her. But she had never thought she'd stand a chance with a queen. A plan was formed. Operation Matchmaker could begin.

The next day, Henry went over to his other mother's house. "Hey kid, how are you?", she asked as she hugged him. "Great. I came out to mom yesterday." "Wait, really?", Emma asked and smiled. "How did it go?" She was totally normal about it. Henry was over the moon to have two amazing mothers. "She's totally cool about it. As if it was the weather I was talking about." "Really? I'd have never expected her to." "Me too. Especially with where she came from. But then she told me it would be kinda hypocritical for her to tell me being gay is not okay." Emma showed a similar reaction as he had the day prior and Henry had to grin. Emma definitely got the message. Now he would wait for her to make a move.

* * *

Fast forward a few months:

Henry's little intervention had helped push his mothers in the right direction, towards each other. Emma had asked Regina out the day she had talked to Henry and they've been in heaven ever since. Emma had moved into the mansion on Mifflin weeks ago, making the three a perfect little family. They were having breakfast at Granny's when Ruby approached the table. "So, how's it going, lovebirds?", the waitress asked as she plopped down across from the pair. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. I… uhm I love someone. But I have no idea if she loves me back. I don't even know if she like… likes girls. How do I find that out?" Regina chuckled. "Well Emma and I wouldn't know. Talking from experience, our gaydars are the worst. But I could refer you to the best matchmaker in town. Henry, do you have a moment?"

"Why did you never say anything?", the blonde asked the same night when Storybrooke's royal couple were cuddling on the sofa. "I would have made my move a lot earlier if I had known." "Did you think I'd shout it in everyone's face 'Hey, I'm bi!'? I thought that was a vegans' thing? And then what?", Regina countered. "Well, then the not insignificant amount of women crushing on you wouldn't have lost their hopes." That elicited a snort from the brunette. "Good one, dear. You do know who I am, don't you?" "Sure I know. You're the best mom in the world, the most caring and loving person I know. You're an angel. No, not _an_ angel. You're _my_ angel. And I'm happy I snatched you before I lost my chance." The two crossed the distance and their lips found each other to delve into a loving, passionate kiss. "Eww moms. I think the 'No funny business in my presence'-rule should be applied to you two as well, okay?" The pair laughed. They separated and charged for their son to catch Henry in a family group hug.


End file.
